


Up Down

by Kantayra



Series: Flavors of Quarks [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quarks are never found in isolation and consist of three, opposing pairs of flavors and...</i> Oh, who am I kidding? There is nothing deep about this. It is PORN! The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Down

**Author's Note:**

> Posted because if I try to revise this one more time, I swear to gawd I will scream.

Kawamura blushed when Fuji slipped into the shower next to him. They were the only two showering in the locker room at the moment, yet Fuji deemed it necessary to take the shower right beside him, rather than the dozen or so others that would offer them more privacy.

It was something Fuji did a lot to his unfortunate teammates.

“Good practice today,” Fuji beamed at him and turned on the hot spray. He let out a little gasp of delight as the water hit his sore and tired body.

Kawamura gulped and grabbed the soap, trying not to look at the way Fuji flung his head back, arching his back and displaying his trim body to best advantage. “Ah, haha, yeah,” Kawamura stuttered. The soap slipped right out of his hand and skittered across the floor over into Fuji’s shower. “Oops. Sorry,” Kawamura blushed and hoped the heat of the water would be enough to cover it.

“No problem at all,” Fuji said happily and then bent over, giving Kawamura a full and luxurious view of his ass as he did so.

Kawamura felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was pretty innocent still, but even _he_ knew about the time-tested adage how men shouldn’t drop the soap in the showers. He found himself disturbingly tempted by the lovely opening Fuji had given him.

Fortunately for Fuji, Kawamura was a complete gentleman, and he reined in the impulse.

“Uh-oh,” Fuji said lightly, as the soap squirted from between his fingers in the pool of water around the drain. “That was clumsy of me…” He reached for it again.

His bare ass swayed back and forth in front of Kawamura as he did so. Kawamura felt all the blood leave his head so fast, it was a wonder he didn’t pass out.

“Ah, here.” Fuji finally caught the soap and stood up slowly, gracefully. “Here you go, Taka.” His face flushed happily as he held out of the soap for Kawamura to take.

Kawamura gulped. “Th-Thank you.” He took the soap hastily, trying to keep his back half-turned to Fuji as he did so. Fuji’s little show had had the predictable effect on Kawamura’s teenage body, and he needed to get out of the showers fast, before Fuji noticed.

 _Fuji’s naked ass, Fuji’s naked ass, Fuji’s naked ass!_ a very inappropriate part of Kawamura’s brain was chanting in delight.

Kawamura fought it back and hastily soaped up under his arms. He did his best to think the unsexiest thoughts he could. _Coach Ryuzaki in a bikini,_ his conscious brain fought back, _Coach Ryuzaki bouncing up and down in a bikini…_

It was starting to work and then, suddenly, Kawamura’s conscious brain was completely thwarted by a warm hand sliding around Kawamura’s waist from behind.

“Gah-whaaaa?” Kawamura exclaimed eloquently as the hand slid down past his navel towards… “F-F-Fuji!” Kawamura protested and caught Fuji’s wrist instants before it could reach his flagging erection. Of course, now that Kawamura was no longer fighting his hardest against it, his erection wasn’t flagging so much anymore. In fact, the sight of Fuji’s slender fingers only inches away made it swell to even more agonizing proportions.

“Is something wrong?” Fuji asked politely, like Kawamura hadn’t just caught him trying to grab his dick.

“I-I-I… Y-Y-You!” Kawamura stammered hopelessly. His entire body had flushed red.

“Ah,” Fuji’s voice sounded patient and gentle as ever. “So you’ve never done this, then?”

“ _No_ ,” Kawamura agreed vehemently.

Fuji hummed, like that was very amusing. “That’s silly,” he insisted. “Were you just going to take care of it yourself?”

Kawamura gaped. He _really_ didn’t want to discuss his masturbation habits with Fuji. Especially given how much effort Kawamura generally had to put into keeping Fuji _out_ of his masturbation habits…

“What else are teammates for?” Fuji’s laughter was light and airy.

Kawamura turned to look at Fuji (while still keeping his inappropriate bits turned the other way, of course) and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t believe you’ve been doing it by yourself all these years,” Fuji gave him a sympathetic look. “Poor Taka…”

Kawamura was starting to worry that he’d missed something. “How else would I…er…?”

“Well, it just feels better if it’s another hand,” Fuji said. “So why _wouldn’t_ teammates help each other out?”

“I…” Kawamura was drawing a complete blank. Was this really something guys normally did in the showers together? “I’ve never heard of… _that_.” He ducked his head bashfully.

Fuji clucked his tongue. “Don’t feel bad, Taka. I’m just surprised it’s never come up before. If you don’t want me to, that’s all right, though.” Fuji began to pull back.

In a moment of weakness, Kawamura’s grip tightened around Fuji’s wrist. “N-No,” he said, unable to believe what he was doing, “it’s okay. I just didn’t know.”

Fuji beamed at him. “Just a favor between friends,” he assured Kawamura.

Kawamura fought the lump in his throat. “Right. A…favor.” He slowly released Fuji’s wrist.

“You should know that I’m happy to do this for you anytime,” Fuji said. “Now, turn back around.”

Heart pounding in his chest, Kawamura turned back to face the hot spray. The water felt positively tepid compared to the heat of Fuji’s body behind him, though.

Kawamura could feel Fuji step in closer, so that Fuji’s slight chest pressed up against Kawamura’s back. The hand at Kawamura’s groin began rubbing soothing circles into the skin around Kawamura’s bellybutton, trying to get him to relax.

Kawamura didn’t think it was physically possible for _anyone_ to relax this close to a naked Fuji.

“It’s all right, Taka,” Fuji said huskily against Kawamura’s shoulder. “Let me take care of you.”

Kawamura shuddered in response.

Fuji’s hand slid down and around Kawamura’s erection, warm and slick and wet. Kawamura let out a shocked little gasp at the sensation. Fuji hadn’t been lying; it _did_ feel better when it was someone else’s hand. Kawamura had a sneaking suspicion, though, that the fact that it was Fuji’s hand made this especially good.

“Is this right for you, Taka?” Fuji whispered against his skin, his lips barely brushing against Kawamura’s back. “Tell me how you like it.”

“I… _Good_!” Kawamura wasn’t sure if it was shyness or lust, but he couldn’t seem to form words at the moment.

Fuji’s slight, calloused hand stroked him up and down, up and down in a tortuous, regular rhythm. “You have a very pretty cock,” he informed Kawamura. “I’m so glad you’re letting me do this for you.” He pressed his body harder against Kawamura’s back, and Kawamura gasped in awe when he felt Fuji’s answering need slip into the cleft in his backside. “You have a very pretty ass, too,” Fuji sighed appreciatively.

Whatever reservations Kawamura had, they melted away at the sensation. He let out a long, needy moan that reverberated throughout the showers and thrust desperately into Fuji’s hand. He knew this wasn’t right; he should be coming from the feel of Fuji’s hand around his cock, not from Fuji’s cock against his ass. But, for some reason, Fuji’s rubbing from behind was what was driving him truly wild.

“F-Fuji!” he gasped out. “ _Yes_!” Instinctively, his thighs spread, allowing Fuji to rock against him more easily. The change in position meant that Fuji was rubbing against him more intimately, hitting more sensitive nerves.

 _Just the slightest change in angle and he’d be inside,_ the thought came to Kawamura unbidden.

He came harder than he ever had in his entire life, letting out a feral scream that echoed through the showers. He really hoped that the locker rooms were cleared out completely by now.

They must have been, because no one came to check out what all the screaming was about. Either that, or it was _really_ obvious, and they didn’t want to walk in on Kawamura and Fuji. Kawamura tried not to think too much about that last option.

Fuji had paused for a moment when Kawamura came, to milk him of his pleasure as long as he could. Now, though, Fuji moved against him again, eager to reach his own orgasm.

Fuji was making throaty little humming noises, like his pleasure was about to burst out of him, and suddenly Kawamura couldn’t stand the sight of the white tile before him anymore. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he turned himself in Fuji’s arms, wrapped his own large hand around Fuji’s erection, and began pulling on him eagerly.

“Oh, Taka…” Fuji gasped, pillowing his head against Kawamura’s broad chest as he let Kawamura pleasure him.

Kawamura watched with awe as Fuji thrust in and out of him palm. His giant hand seemed to dwarf Fuji, surrounding him entirely, _possessing_ him. Only minutes ago, Kawamura had gotten off on being completely under Fuji’s power; now the tables were turned, and Kawamura found himself just as excited.

Fuji’s mouth found his shoulder, and he screamed with a keening wail into Kawamura’s flushed skin. He came in Kawamura’s hand, and Kawamura watched Fuji’s orgasm burst forth, only to be washed away by the pounding water seconds later.

In the aftermath, they clung together under the shower spray, sated and impossibly close.

“Mmm,” Fuji finally sighed. “You should definitely let me help you out more often.” He stroked one finger up and down Kawamura’s toned bicep.

Kawamura nodded slowly. “Fuji?” he asked warily.

“Mmm?” Fuji smiled up at him.

“I know that this isn’t something teammates usually do for each other,” Kawamura confessed with a blush. The words came out as almost a squeak at the end.

Fuji’s smile faltered, and his eyes opened slowly. “Oh,” was all he said, and then he smiled again, this time with his eyes wide.

“Yes,” Kawamura agreed and reached for that beautiful, smiling face…

***

And came, with a start and a sputter, into the spray of the shower in his own bathroom, at home, completely alone.

Afterwards, Kawamura panted, bracing his forehead against the tiles, trying to process what had just happened. The fantasy had been so _vivid_. He could have sworn he was actually in the locker rooms, that Fuji was just beside him, that Fuji had touched him…

 _Oh, god._

Guilt crept in on Kawamura’s cheeks. It was completely inappropriate, fantasizing about his teammate like that. Guys shouldn’t do that sort of thing, especially not about other guys!

Even as Kawamura thought it, though, the notion stung of hypocrisy. It felt as though this fantasy had been trying to bubble to the surface for far too long – years, maybe – and now that it had finally come out, nothing could make it go away again.

Kawamura thought about Fuji’s eyes and his hands and his cock, and every instinct in his body screamed, “ _yes_!” He might have been innocent and inexperienced and a little bit clueless, but even Kawamura knew what that meant.

“I want Fuji,” he breathed into the shower and finally turned the water off. The words repeated in his head, over and over again, like an echo, while he toweled himself dry. “I want him…”

Kawamura returned to his bedroom to change just in time; the phone was ringing.

“Ah, hello?” he answered, still half dazed at his revelation.

“Taka,” Fuji’s voice purred over the line. “I was wondering if you wanted to meet at the park to practice?”

It almost felt like a continuation of Kawamura’s fantasy. Maybe Kawamura hadn’t slipped out of it yet, or maybe Fuji had _always_ talked to him this way, and Kawamura had just been oblivious to it before. “Fuji,” he sighed, “ _yes_!”

There was a pause on the other end. “Taka? You sound different…”

And Kawamura _was_ different, but he didn’t know how to explain. “I… I guess so,” he finally agreed.

He could hear the smile in Fuji’s voice on the other end. “Then I’ll look forward to seeing you. Half an hour?”

“Yes,” Kawamura agreed, on cloud nine. Fuji’s voice spoke of his newfound fantasy already coming true. He only wondered how long he’d kept Fuji waiting.


End file.
